ZAT
Zone Area Transit Solutions * Rating: 'D (local, subsidized) *'Headquarters: 'Primary Transport Center, The Block 1-2, Ground Floor Atrium and Business Level, Fargo , RRDMZ 58102. *'Chair: 'Elizabeth Running Hare, chairwoman of the Zone Area Transit Coordinating Board. The Zone Area Transit Solutions (ZATS) Coordinating Board is responsible for providing a coordinated public transit system within Statistical Region 3 of the RRDMZ. The ZATS Coordinating Board facilitates and oversees a coordinated decision-making process between the City of Fargo and The Red River Valley Investment, Holdings and Development Group regarding delivery of public transit and ensures that decisions are developed in consultation with other local units of governments, public institutions, corporate partners, stakeholders, and the general public. *'Status: ZATS is a service company run and funded jointly by the member companies of the Group, receiving matching fund subsidies from the Zone Joint Services Commission. *'Territories: '''While its D Corporate rating and subsidiary status precludes ZATS from exercising extraterritorial powers, it does hold the contract from the City of Fargo for administration of the road and transportation infrastructure within Fargo city limits, much of which it subcontracts to its majority stakeholder Kilbourne Urban Design . *'Services: '''ZATS provides transit services for the Fargo metro area in ascending tiers based on the scale of the transportation provided. #Tier 1: Tier One transport is limited to within the Block, consisting of the public movewalks and the express tubeways through the upper levels, paid for with micropayments from the user accounts (employees and citizens of Group member companies have fees waved) #Tier 2: Tier Two consists of the automated bus services within the central Fargo area, coordinated by TANNIN with the city nav maps at the PTC with 1 ny per ride fees, 40 ny monthly passes or 400 ny annual passes. Passes are honored by Moorhead Transit Services. Buses range from the Dome in the north to 32nd Ave S in the South, from the edge of the Wasted Acres cordon in the west to the Red River in the east. #Tier 3: Megabuses. ZATS maintains a fleet of retrofitted, extended, armored 'Megabuses', Ford-Canada Bison chassis extended to fit a 50 person passenger capacity. Drivers are fully VCR ASIST-compatible Riggers, all drivers are given basic security training by BSI 'BlockSec' with 44% cross-certified as DocWagon + certified emergency response personnel. These Megabusses serve the entirety of Region 3 within the RRDMZ, both within and outside of Fargo city limits and are famous for 'No Rider Left Behind'. Fees are 2 ny per ride, with an extra 1 ny per transfer, with 50 ny monthly passes and 500 ny annual passes. Passes are not honored by MTA. #Tier 4: Serving the whole of the RRDMZ are the Intercity HeliShuttles, helicopter transit between the major urban centers of the RRDMZ Zones (including Wahpeton , Winnipeg , Grand Forks , Thief River Falls and others). Rates vary depending on distance and the security clearance and credit rating of the passenger. Fargo termini at the Block Center Helipad at the heart of the Block, the helipad at the Sanssentia Center and at Hector AFB . Notable Leadership: Elizabeth Running Hare, Chairwoman -Lance High Cloud, Senior Accountant Return to: The GroupCategory:Business